Going Down Like the Titanic!
by Cabot 4 life
Summary: Alex Decides to crash Olivia's friday night fun, in which Olivia's ccase was only cleaning until Alex shows up out of the blue! bad summary, please Read and Review I love thi story and want to get better if I can!


Going down like the titanic!

Disclamer: I own nothing, and if I did things like this G rated of course would actually happen, but they don't so I will stick to the Fan Fiction!

Some days I wonder what goes through her little head. She has this sweet innocent look one moment and a suductive dirty look the next. It amazes me how she can change her thought pattern so quickly, but what gets me is what catches her mind to make it change?

Well I think I will ask her, I mean why not I think I need to know seems she only does it when I'm around, according to Elliot and the boys. But why would she only do it to me?

Should I wait for her to come to the squad room or should I go to her office, we would have more privacy at her office but I would feel more comfortable in the station house... Ghaaaa this is to hard maybe I should not ask her at all.

Detective Olivia benson was not a woman of curiosity usually by this had really stumped her. She continually debated silently in her apartment while completing house hold chores that needed to be done. When all of a sudden a buzz from the speaker system alerted her of someone down stairs..

" yes?" Olivia answered through the speaker system.

" you have a guest Miss Benson shall I send her up?" the doorman asked her.

When frank buzzes in it means it's a regular so I just reply a simple yes thanks.

Olivia just sat in her favorite arm chair wondering who would want to visit me at eight o'clock on a Friday night.

Just a few minutes later there was a light tap on the door. Olivia rose from her chair and strolled towards her front door and swung the door open to reveal a blond hair blue eyed ADA.

"well do I get to come in Detective or are you going to let your favorite beer and ADA sit outside all night?" Alex Chirped raising a six pack of Olivia's favourite beer whilst giving her a beautiful smile.

Olivia moved to the side allowing the ADA to enter.

" Alex not being rude or saying I don't want your company because I do but, what are you doing here? Don't you have somewhere more exciting to be other than at a workmates place?" Olivia was still trying to figure out why she was here in her apartment, although her sudden appearance did answer the complication to her earlier debate!

"nope, not at all Liv, there is nowhere else I would rather be than right here in your apartment talking to you. So now the fun has arrived how's about we open these cans the popcorn I bought and one of you many movies!" Alex was jumping up and down practically, in a way it disturbed Olivia because the ADA was usually very calm and to be honest pretty reserved.

" ok then I will get a bowl for the popcorn and some other snacks from the kitchen whilst you pick one of my many movies for us to watch councillor." Olivia turned towards the kitchen thinking of how to ask Alex about the looks she gives her.

Alex looked through Olivia's massive DVD collection looking for the right movie to set the mood, something she could use to get Olivia distracted so she could stare at her fab ab of a body.

'OMG what movie is going to entertain her enough while I look at that gorgeous body of hers, every time I look at her I automatically go into a dirty Frenzy, all I can think is what I would do to that fabulous body naked and in my bed! I mean these are all her movies so she must like them but which one would she like the most... I'm thinking something romantic, classic romantic... Maybe. The titanic.. Yes the titanic, what better movie to watch! Maybe she could go down on me like the titanic!'

A few minutes after Olivia had arrived back in the lounge room with the bowl of popcorn, the beer some soda and a packet of peanut M&M's something Olivia always kept in the cupboard for Alex when she came because they are her favourite.

Alex was sitting in her usual spot in the middle of the sofa and Olivia took her spot beside her and placed all the snacks down presenting Alex with her bag of M&M's.

"OMG Liv you had a packet I love you!"

" I always have a packet in there for when we go over my testamonie I know they are your favorite. So what are we watching Missy?"

" the most classic of classics the titanic of course!"

Olivia's heart melted that was her most favorite movie ever.

" you have great taste councilor this is my favorite movie! I should make you choose the movie more often."

Alex chuckled and pressed play and before long Olivia was deeply engrossed in the movie and Alex had found herself engrossed in Olivia!

The ship had not even hit the iceburge yet and Alex had found herself at least 10 cm closer to Olivia. She just gazed at her trying to imagine her drawing her naked instead of watching Jack draw Rose on the flat screen.

Of course being so engrossed in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed that Olivia had turned to face her after pausing the movie of course.

"Alex? Alex? Al. Al you still in there?"

Alex finally realized that she had been caught and come back Down to earth " ye what, I'm still here why wouldn't I be I was watching the movie."

Olivia ignored the fact that she was covering up not taking any interest in the movie and spoke again. " Alex it looked to me you were in deep thought so do you wanna tell me what is so interesting because it has to be good for you to ignore rose and jack!"

Alex just sat there looking at Olivia thinking ye right I was thinking of how much I want you 2 go down on me like the titanic of course I'm going to tell you that. " it's nothing really just been on my mind for a long time, you can turn the movie back on now." Alex said with a smile trying to get her distracted so she couldn't see the blush that was rising in her cheeks and neck.

And with that Olivia grabbed for the Tv remote and switched the entire console system off. " what did you do that for Liv I was watching that?"

" no you weren't you were watching me just like all the guys say you do, is there something interesting about me councilor because there seems to be when you are concerned." Olivia was now stiring the ADA, she knew for a fact that Alex was gay and the boys had let her in on her little crush for her, not to mention the fact that she thought Alex was insanely hot and wanted to kiss her everytime she saw her.

" I wasn't watching you Olivia and since when do I always look at you? You and your boys need to get your eyes checked or something becau-.."

Olivia was getting temperamental with Alex's pathetic excuse for staring at her and thought she would just put her out of her misery and lent forward and forcefully pressed her lips against Alex's mid sentence.

Although slightly confused Alex lent into the kiss and Olivia. Olivia was enjoying herself thoroughly and thought why not give her what she really wants...

With that thought Liv slid off the couch not breaking their seal and knelt down on the ground in front of Alex. Olivia didn't waste anytime and reached for the hem of Alex's tank top and pulled it off and discarded it behind her. Alex went to say something after air was necessary breaking their kiss, but Olivia placed a finger over her mouth to silence her and continued her assault!

Thankfully Alex was wearing a bra that hooks in the front making It a hell of a lot easier to free her breasts from the constraining black lace.

As soon as they where olivia's mouth was attached to a nipple sucking a biting it whilst pleasuring the other with her hand... Wanting to give each breast the same treatment she changed sides and pleasures the other by hand whilst working on the other with her mouth. By this stage Alex was a coherent mute anything that came out of her mouth was completely incoherent.

Once she was finished her assault on Alex's breasts Olivia started to make her way south. Planting open mouth kisses down her stomach until she ran into the obstical of Alex's jeans, with that said pair of jeans have never been discarded quicker leaving Alex with only the matching panties to her black lace bra with one very big wet white spot in the centre. Olivia could smell Alex's arousal and started her full assault by placing light open mouth kisses on her inner thighs getting higher and higher closer and closer to her core. Alex was getting Wetter by the minute and couldn't help but raise her hips towards olivia's face wanting nothing more than Olivia inside her.

Placing her hands on Alex's hips to steady her olivia kissed Alex's core through her wet panties slightly pressing her lips into her folds causing her to moan loudly.

Accepting she had teased her enough Olivia removed Alex's last piece of clothing leaving her completely naked.

Once in a comfortable position Olivia went straight for the attack and started stroking the velvet folds of Alex's pussy with her tongue causing Alex to moan yet again! But this time it was a plea for her to go inside her. Olivia knew once she got inside it wouldn't take long for Alex to come so she waited a little longer making the experience all the better for Alex by kissing her folds and slightly pushing her tongue inside her folds spreading her wetness creating more arousal. Alex was squirming underneath her and was still pleading for Olivia to go further now in which she couldn't deny her anylonger and complyed by forcefully thrusted her tongue into Alex's wet slick pussy causing Alex to scream her name knew she was already close so she just kept a slow steady pace stroking her inner core with her tongue building her arousal higher and higher until Alex couldn't take the build up anymore and screamed at Olivia to go faster in which she obliged and started to flick her tongue slightly fast, and pressed a little harder. When she felt Alex start to tighten her muscles she flicked her clit a few times which sent Alex into a blood curdling scream of pleasure holding olivias head for support as well as screaming her name. Olivia bought Alex back down from her hight and lightly kisses her core making Alex twitch like an aftershock.

Without any words said Olivia picked Alex up from the couch and Carried her to the bedroom and placed her in the bed.. Not wanting Alex to feel embarrassed or weird she stripped down naked and climbed into the bed with her. Alex was basically already asleep but awake enough to move towards Olivia and snuggle into her, and just before sleep took over her she whispered " I picked the titanic becaue all I wanted you to do was go down on me like the titanic! Guess it was a good choice hey"

And with that both women fell asleep in each others arms after a night of what they would in the future call their true 'CLASSIC' moment! Going down like the titanic!

Finn


End file.
